One By One
by cinderellas-bollywood-princess
Summary: When Emi (a.k.a Emilia) was sent down to Earth, assigned to look after Charlotte, she did not think she was to be playing cupid for her friends too. She's trying to get her best friend with the girl he likes, his sister with the enemy, and she herself is falling for someone she wouldn't have expected. [Finn/OC. Bellarke and Linctavia.]
1. Brand New Day

**A/N: Yola, I am back with another OC story. God I should really stop. I NEED TO COMPLETE OTHER STORIES, I tell myself then ignore myself. So by the time I have uploaded this I hope that ****_"Unsaid" _****is done, and ****_"Our World" _****is almost done. I hope…dearly hope. ****_"So Happy I Could Die" _****will be finished eventually I promise you. I have my Christmas holidays, and I aim to finish these stories during this holiday. Anyway, here is another story, and I hope you enjoy it.  
Before I start, once again I want to ask you to choose who you want to be with you.  
Couples that are definitely happening: Finn/OC, Bellamy/Clarke, Octavia/Lincoln, Murphy/OC.  
Couples that need to be chosen:  
a) Raven/Monty, Jasper/Monroe.  
b) Raven/Jasper, Monty/Monroe.  
c) Raven/Miller, Monty/Monroe, Single! Jasper.  
So do tell me what you want.**

**Notes About Story:  
This will be similar to ****_Our World _****but unlike Our World it will follow the storyline a bit more, expect with my own scenes and still different.  
Raven and Finn aren't a thing in this, they are best friends though.  
OC: Emilia 'Emi' Moore. Mom died during childbirth. Dad is on the Ark. Arrested for punching a security guard in the face. Was assigned to look after Charlotte.  
Emi and Bellamy knew each other on the Ark and were best friends, but he thinks she gave Octavia up.  
There isn't going to be much Bellarke till around chapter 3, but there will be small moments here and there.  
This starts from 1x03, 'Earth Kills'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not 'The 100' or the song titles I use as chapter titles, I just own the OC. You steal her, I'll come after you with my…book? Oh I don't know.**

**Brand New Day (1)**

"Damn it Octavia, you scared me," Emi exclaimed, removing the girl off her back. "What the hell?"

"Sorry Emilia," Octavia said, exaggerating her name. Emi rolled her eyes.

"You know I hate that name."

"Why? It's your name," she said.

"Yeah, but it's like…an old lady's name. I mean, seriously, your name is Octavia, and there is Clarke, and etc. Emilia is so boring compared to that," Emi said, as they walked over to the dropship to continue helping Clarke with Jasper. When they got there, they saw that Jasper's condition hadn't improved. Suddenly Jasper started to cry in pain, and they rushed over to his side. Finn, Wells, and Monty joined them.

"HOLD HIM DOWN! I need to cut away from the flesh," Clarke ordered them. Monty and Finn tried to hold him down, so Emi helped too.

"Stop! You're killing him," cried Octavia.

"She's trying to save his life," Finn told her.

"He's a lost cause," Bellamy said, coming up to where they were. "He's driving people crazy." Emi rolled her eyes, and looked away from him, even though she knew he looked at her.

"Well I'm sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark. Down here every life matters," Clarke snapped. "If I say there is hope, there is hope."

"This isn't about hope. This is about making hard choices, and you don't have the guys to make the hard choices. I do, and if he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself," Bellamy said, before heading out of the dropship.

"Power-hungry, selfish jackass," Monty mumbled. Emi laughed. "Sorry, but he doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself."

"And Octavia," Emi said, before stopping herself, then look down when the others looked at her.

"Clarke look, this is seaweed, it has antibacterial properties," Wells told her.

"Well then we have to go and get more," Clarke said. "Let's go, you three, don't leave his side." Monty, Octavia and Emi nodded. Clarke left with Wells and Finn.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Bell," Octavia asked, as they watched Jasper.

"What do you mean…Emi and Bellamy?" Monty asked. "You two were…"

"Eww, god no!" Emi exclaimed.

"They used to be best friends on the ark, despite Emi being younger than Bellamy. Emi is the same age as Clarke," Octavia told him.

"Used to be best friends?" Monty asked. Emi sighed.

"It won't be what you want to hear Tav. It's going to make one of us sound like a total asshole, but you need to understand…a lot happened," Emi said.

"Just tell me Em," Octavia said. Emi smiled. Everyone called her Emi, except for Octavia and Bellamy who called her Em, because they were special and _different_.

"I was the only one of the Ark, except for you, Bellamy and your mom who knew about you. So when you got caught, I was the first one Bellamy blamed. Of course I couldn't defend myself, or tell him the truth, because I myself got arrested. I punched a guard for attacking Charlotte, hence bodyguard Emilia for Charlotte. But Bellamy blamed me, and from then our friendship has crashed worse than the dropship," Emi explained.

"What? How…he blamed you…for me?" Octavia breathed out. Emi just nodded, trying to shake away the tears she could feel developing. "That asshole. Oh my god, how the hell can he? Like what...god Bellamy."

"Don't blame him. He cares about you so much, and I was the only one who knew," Emi told her.

"But, it's you. You would do anything for him, literally _anything_," Octavia said, and it was true. She would, but sometimes things didn't work out how they wanted.

"Let's just forget this, okay? We have more important matters," Emi said. "Like lunch. I'll bring you guys some food." Emi got up before Octavia could say anything and left the dropship, as she approached the fire some rations, she looked around.

"Has anyone seen Charlotte?" she asked a couple of people next her. They shook her head. She then asked Monroe and Harper, who also said no. She started to panic and went to the dropship.

"Charlotte's missing," she told Octavia. "Oh my god, it's barely been a week and I've already lost her."

"Hey, calm down. She'll be fine," Octavia said. "She's probably somewhere in camp." Emi visibly calmed, but on the inside she was still worried.

**~one~**

"Everyone inside now!" yelled Miller. Bellamy and Clarke had been made their unsaid leaders, and each of them had chosen two others to be their deputies. Clarke had chosen Monty and Octavia, while Bellamy had chosen Miller and, surprisingly, Emi. He didn't directly tell her this of course, she was told by Octavia and Miller. Emi waited till everyone else was in side, and she had done a head count to get in. She met with the other three, a worried look on her face.

"Charlotte's missing. Murphy, Bellamy, Jackson, Clarke, Finn, and Wells are all accounted for as they left camp, but I have no clue where Charlotte is," Emi said. Miller rubbed her back.

"It's okay. Calm down. I'm sure she's fine, maybe she's with one of the groups," he said. She and Miller had developed a tight bond over the last few weeks.

"I hope so, otherwise, I don't know what I'll do," Emi said. They all stayed inside the dropship, and were nervous. The dropship shook slightly while the storm raged on outside. While the storm raged on Emi thought about what her life had become in the past few months. She'd lost her best friend, gotten arrested, and been sent down to Earth to basically die. She had been assigned as a 'bodyguard' by her father, but had grown closer to Octavia, as well as making strong friendships with Miller, Clarke, Monty, Monroe and Jasper. She was also slowly growing closer to Finn, but she thought he had feelings for Clarke. As the storm slowly died down outside, she and Miller went to check if it was okay to leave the dropship. It was now only raining lightly but most of the tents had been blown away and trashed.

"I think we should start building stronger structures," Miller said, and Emi nodded in agreement.

"You should suggest it to Bellamy. You know he'll listen to you," Emi said.

"He'd listen to you too," Miller said, and he pointed out groups to start re-building the camp.

"Not likely to happen Miller. Don't expect much," Emi said, flashing a quick smile at Miller then making her way towards Monroe to help her. Suddenly the gate opened and in came the hunting crew, followed by a scared looking Charlotte.

"CHARLOTTE!" Emi exclaimed, racing over to the young girl, past Bellamy and the rest. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get away from here," Charlotte said. Emi just hugged her tight.

"Are you okay?" she asked, searching the girl for injuries.

"I'm fine, he took care of me," Charlotte said, looking at someone behind Emi. Emi smiled at the young girl and turned, only to stop and stare.

"Thanks," she said abruptly and turned back to Charlotte. "Come on, let's get some food in you."

"Em," Bellamy started, and Emi bristled.

"Only Octavia gets to call me that," she snapped at him before pulling Charlotte away. Bellamy sighed as Octavia came up behind him.

"You screwed up big brother. You better fix it," she said. Bellamy just sighed once more. He knew she was right. He needed to fix this, because he wasn't going to lose his best friend once more.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. It was pretty short, but most of the chapters will be this length I think…at least for now.  
Do leave your thoughts, and thanks for reading :)**


	2. Salty Grave

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not 'The 100' or the song titles I use as chapter titles, I just own the OC. You steal her, I'll come after you with my…book? Oh I don't know.**

**Salty Grave (2)**

"So you and Bellamy, huh?" asked Finn coming into the tent she currently shared with Jasper, Monty, Charlotte, Octavia and Clarke.

"There is no me and Bellamy. Why does everyone keep saying that?" Emi huffed.

"Because everyone can see the obvious tension between the two of you."

"Why do you even care? I thought you liked Clarke."

"Princess? Not really. She's good looking and all, but not really my type," Finn said, laying down on Clarke's 'bed' which was on the right side of Emi's.

"You have a type?" Emi asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Strong-willed, caring, feisty, attractive brunettes," Finn said, smirking. Emi rolled her eyes, and playfully shoved him. Finn caught her arm and pinned her under him.

"Get off me, you're heavy," Emi said, struggling.

"Please, you are so enjoying this." Emi rolled her eyes.

"You wish Spacewalker," Emi said, pushing Finn off. Suddenly the tent flap opened and Miller was there.

"Meeting. Now. It's serious," he said. Emi nodded and stood up, she flashed a quick smile at Finn before setting off behind Miller. Miller just stopped outside the door. "I should probably not mention what I just saw to Bellamy, should I?"

"That would be smart," Emi said, walking into the dropship, and the tense atmosphere let any happiness she had disappear. "What happened?" She spotted the two fingers on the table, and felt sick. "Whose are they?"

"Wells," Clarke croaked out. Emi quickly went to Clarke's side, and put a comforting hand on the back. "The knife was made of metal from the dropship."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"That means, we have a murderer in our camp," Clarke said.

"We have more than one murderer," Bellamy said.

"Well I know who this murderer is," Clarke said, stepping to the side trying to leave, but Bellamy blocked her way.

"Clarke be smart about this," Bellamy said.

"John Murphy. JM. The people have a right to know," she spat out, before pushing Bellamy to the side. They all exchanged a look then went after her.

"Clarke stop!" Emi called out after her, but there was no stopping her. Emi looked to her side and saw Bellamy trying to stop Clarke. She and Octavia exchanged a look. This wasn't going to end well.

**~one~**

"Clarke! This has to stop," Emi yelled.

"I can't! It won't," she said, tears were streaming down her face.

"STOP IT!" called someone, and everyone turned to her. Emi recognised Charlotte's voice. "Murphy didn't kill Wells…I did!" Emi's blood froze, and she ran to Charlotte.

"Charlotte…what are you saying? You didn't do this…did you?" she said, her blood levels increasing.

"I did. I killed him," Charlotte said.

"Why…?" Emi croaked out. Charlotte just cried.

"Cut him down," Bellamy ordered. Murphy was cut down, and he was soon on his feet going for Charlotte, but Emi stepped in front of her.

"Oh, so it's okay for me to get hanged, but you won't hang her," Murphy snapped out.

"She's just a little girl," Emi argued. She turned to Charlotte grabbed her hand and pulled to her into her tent, Bellamy, Finn, and Clarke following her.

"BRING OUT THE GIRL BELLAMY!" Murphy roared, and Emi could feel the tears running down her face.

"Why Charlotte?" Bellamy asked.

"I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me to," she said. Emi's heart stopped and she turned to Bellamy.

"What the hell is she talking about?" she asked, in a deadly low voice. Bellamy's eyes widened and he sighed.

"She…she misunderstood me. Charlotte, that is not what I meant," Bellamy said.

"Please don't let them hurt me," Charlotte said, looking to Emi. Emi gathered her up in her arms.

"No. I won't let them hurt you. If they want you, they have to get me first. I'm going to do what I came down here to do," Emi said.

"GIVE US THE GIRL!" Murphy roared.

"Now would be a really good time for one of your plans," Bellamy said to Finn and Clarke. Finn sighed.

"The bunker. We can take her there," Finn said. Clarke nodded and turned to Bellamy.

"We need a distraction, then we can sneak her out," Clarke told them. "Emi and I can sneak her out, and you two distract them." Bellamy just looked at Finn, who nodded. It was go time.

**~one~**

"What is this place?" Emi asked Clarke.

"We found it when we were trapped in that storm," Clarke said.

"So you and Finn…" Emi asked.

"Oh god no. God. No. I mean he's cute, and charming, I guess, but he really isn't my type," Clarke said.

"That's exactly what he said about you," Emi said.

"See, even he agrees," Clarke said, and Emi laughed. Just then Finn and Bellamy entered the bunker.

"They won't stop. They're out looking for her," Bellamy said. Charlotte looked ready to cry again. Emi took her face in her hands.

"I have one job, and that is to protect you. I will not let them have you. I will die, before they have you," Emi said.

"Don't say that," Finn and Bellamy both said.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault," Charlotte whispered.

"No Charlotte, you just took someone's words wrong," Emi said.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Bellamy said.

"Yeah, well you should have thought of that before opening your mouth," Emi snarled at him.

"Look. I didn't think she'd take it this way. I didn't ask for her to follow my advice literally," Bellamy argued.

"A lot of what you say is rubbish, yet people still tend to believe you," Emi snapped, and that hit close to home for Bellamy. He couldn't say or do anything, because he knew she was right. Their little dispute was interrupted with the Bunker door closing. "CHARLOTTE! NO!" She sprinted out, and looked around. "CHARLOTTE! DON'T!" Suddenly they saw her blonde hair, and Emi went to go after her.

"No. I'll go after her, and take her somewhere else, you guys distract Murphy," Bellamy said. Emi just looked at him tears in her eyes and nodded. She turned to Finn and Clarke, who looked at stressed as she felt.

**~one~**

"CHARLOTTE!" yelled Murphy, running towards where her voice came from. Finn, Emi and Clarke were close behind him. They finally came to the cliff where Bellamy was standing in front of Charlotte.

"Murphy stop! Let's talk about this. She's just a young girl," Emi said. Murphy looked at her, before grabbing her and raising a knife to her throat.

"Get your hands off her Murphy!" Bellamy bellowed. Murphy just pressed the knife closer to her throat.

"No please. Please, don't hurt her," Charlotte begged.

"Don't hurt her?" Murphy said. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. You come with me, and I'll let her go." Charlotte made to move forward but Bellamy held her back.

"No. Charlotte, don't!" Emi cried.

"Murphy this is not happening. Let her go, and we'll talk about this," Bellamy said.

"Why do you even care about her? You made it clear that she was nothing in your life, when you blamed her for something she didn't do," Murphy snarled.

"Please don't," Charlotte croaked out.

"Murphy. Let. Her. Go," Bellamy said.

"I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me," Charlotte said in a small voice. She took a step backwards.

"CHARLOTTE!" Emi cried, and as Charlotte fell of the cliff, her heart broke into a thousand pieces. Murphy's gripped loosened and Emi pushed her way out of her grip. She went to the cliff's edge and watched Charlotte's body fall to the darkness. "NO! NO! CHARLOTTE! NO!" She sobbed, and felt Finn's arms around her. Bellamy had gotten up and turned to Murphy. He beat Murphy so badly, but Clarke stopped him.

"BELLAMY! STOP IT! Bellamy! Stop!" Clarke said pulling him away.

"Get off me. He deserves to die."

"No we can't decide that. Not down here."

"So you want me to just let him go."

"No. We banish him. You were right we need rules."

"And who's going to make them, you?"

"For now, we do, me and you," Clarke said. Bellamy grabbed Murphy.

"If I see you anywhere near camp, trust me, you will wish I killed you," Bellamy said, before pushing Murphy away.

"STOP IT! Emi, NO! You can't!" Finn cried, holding Emi back. The other two immediately turned to see Emi trying to push herself off the cliff.

"LET ME GO FINN! I DESERVE TO DIE! I DIDN'T PROTECT HER! PLEASE! Let me go! Let me go…" Emi wailed. Finn just tightened his grip around her and brought her to his chest. She sobbed in to his chest, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Shh. Stop, it's not your fault."

"She's gone, Finn. I couldn't protect her. I had one job," Emi cried.

"It was her decision," Finn whispered to her. "Come on." He carefully lifted her up, and turned around. "I'm not leave her alone tonight. She's going to be in my tent." Bellamy and Clarke just nodded, and watched him carry her, before trailing behind him.

"She doesn't really blame you. She knows it wasn't your fault," Clarke told Bellamy softly.

"Yeah, well, she has a funny way of showing it," Bellamy grunted. Clarke sighed, and turned to look at him.

"Look, I don't know what happened between the two of you, but it really did a number on her. She doesn't blame you for Charlotte, not really, she blames herself, but doesn't want to." Bellamy sighed and continued walking ahead.

That night during his guard watch a figure approached Bellamy.

"You shouldn't be out," he grunted.

"I'm sorry…for what I said earlier. This wasn't your fault, I just needed to blame someone," she told him softly. His features softened.

"It wasn't yours either…" he responded.

"You don't understand, and you probably won't, but understand this, I may not blame you for Charlotte, but I still blame you for ruining our friendship," she said, before turning back and heading back to her tent. Bellamy sighed, and he knew, he better do something before it's too late.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. Do leave your thoughts, and thanks for reading :)**


	3. A Great Gig In The Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not 'The 100' or the song titles I use as chapter titles, I just own the OC. You steal her, I'll come after you with my…book? Oh I don't know.**

**The Great Gig In The Sky (3)**

"I want to come with," Emi said, approaching them. They all looked at her. She had been better, but she still wasn't as mentally stable as she could be. She couldn't sleep in anyone's tent but Finn's. Without Finn, she would have nightmares at night, that no one could stop. She still cried almost every day, but she's smiled a bit more now. Octavia, Jasper and Monty are making sure she's happy, always cheering her up, and she honestly did not know what she'd do without them. Miller was like a protective older brother, who would glare anyone away. Clarke was like her care-taker, while Bellamy was her guardian angel, protecting her from a distance. "Let me do this."

"Fine, give her a knife," Bellamy told Miller. Miller gave her a knife, that she kept in her belt. They five of them set off towards where they saw the rocket land. Bellamy reached their first, moving faster than the rest, and as they reached the rocket, they were surprised to find a person in that rocket.

"Raven?" Finn whispered, rushing to get her out of that rocket.

"Finn!" Raven cried, throwing her arms around him. "I thought I'd have to go the rest of my life without my best friend."

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily," Finn said, hugging her back. Everyone else felt a little awkward.

"I'm really sorry to break-up this little reunion," Clarke started off, "but do you have radio that works?"

"Yeah, it should be in the ship," Raven replied, and Clarke went to look in the ship.

"It's not there. It's gone…" Clarke said.

"What do you mean…it's gone?" Raven asked, searching the ship herself.

"I have a good idea where it is," Clarke said, stomping off. Emi shared a look with Miller, and went after Clarke.

"Clarke, what's going on?" Emi asked.

"Who would have the most to benefit from if the radio doesn't work, and they don't come down to the ground?" Clarke asked. Realization his Emi like a ton of bricks.

"Bellamy…" Emi whispered, and Clarke nodded. Emi sighed, _why do you do these things Bells?_

**~one~**

"What are you doing?" Finn asked her, and he entered their tent.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Emi said.

"Something stupid," Finn said, and he grabbed her arm.

"Finn, Raven's here now. She'll want to stay with you," Emi said, sighing. "I'm fine. I haven't had any nightmares in a week."

"Because you've been with me. You can't just leave," Finn said. "Raven will understand."

"I'm sure she will, but I don't want her to understand. Finn, it's really fine," Emi said, before quickly moving out of the tent. She went and dumped her stuff in her old tent, and found Jasper, Monty, Octavia and Clarke there.

"What are you doing here?" Octavia asked. "Not that we don't want you here."

"Raven's here. They're best friends, and she should stay in his tent," Emi commented laying down between Clarke and Jasper.

"Not that I don't want you here, but are you sure you can do this?" Clarke asked softly.

"I'd have to try eventually," Emi commented. She closed her eyes, and allowed sleep to consume her.

_"__I can't let them hurt anyone," Charlotte said, before she fell._

_"__CHARLOTTE!" Emi cried._

Emi woke up with a start, and looked around. The others were still asleep. She sighed and got up. She sat outside, near the fire, on a log. Miller, Bellamy, and Jackson were on guard, so she felt safe. She just stared into the fire, and she felt the dry tears on her face.

"I have nightmares too," said a soft voice next to her. She almost jumped, but then relaxed when she realized who it was.

"You do?" she asked. He nodded. "You should have told me…or someone. You shouldn't go through it on your own."

"Like you're trying to do now. Spacewalker is going to be mad when he finds out your still having them," he said.

"He doesn't need to know. Anyway, Raven is more important than stupid dreams," Emi commented.

"Don't say that. If you're hurting, so am I, I mean so are we."

"I forgive you Bellamy. I forgive you, and I miss you. So damn much," she said, and he just wrapped his arms around her shoulder. She leaned into him.

"I'm sorry. For being an idiot, and letting the anger get the better of me. I shouldn't have blamed you. It was stupid, and it almost cost me one of the most important people in my life," he said. Emi just sighed. "But you really should sleep."

"I'm not tired now, but I promise I will get some sleep," Emi said. Bellamy just placed a kiss on her forehead before getting back his post. She continued to sit there, till she felt an arm around her waist. She jumped.

"It's just me," he said.

"God dammit Finn. You scared the hell out of me," Emi told him. He just kept his arms around her.

"You can't sleep. I told you not to do this. Come back with me," he told her.

"No. Raven's there."

"She's staying with Monroe and Harper. Just come back to _our _tent Ems," he said, mumbling into her shoulder sleepily. She sighed and nodded. She didn't even argue with his stupid nickname for her. She let him pick her up and take her to his tent. He then laid her down, and spooned her to his chest. "You're not leaving this tent. Got it?" She just nodded into his chest. For the first time in a week, she had slept without any nightmares.

**~one~**

"So you and Finn?" asked Raven as they worked on the flares. Emi was not mechanic engineer, she knew way more about medicine, but she was willing to give an helping hand.

"No…" Emi said.

"Please, Finn practically ordered me to let you sleep in his tent," Raven said. Emi's head snapped up to hers.

"He…WHAT?" Emi exclaimed.

"Chill, it's okay. Honestly, I don't think anyone is good enough for him, but that's just my inner mama bear talking. You seem nice, and you clearly need him, so…I say go for it," Raven told her.

"Um…I'm just going to go find Monty," Emi said. She abruptly stood up, and moved towards the flap of the tent. She then went straight to her tent, and barged in.

"You to Raven to-" but she stopped when she saw him shirtless. She quickly turned around, hiding her face in her hands. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Finn chuckled, quickly putting his shirt back on. "What were you saying?" Emi looked to where he was standing, and then turned around.

"You ordered Raven to let me sleep in here? What the hell Finn?!" she cried, going to smack him on the chest. But he grabbed her hand, and pulled her to him. She could feel her body heating up from the close proximity they shared.

"Did you sleep well last night when you were alone? No. Did you have a nightmare? Yes. Do I like sleeping next to you? Yes. Do you like sleeping next to me? Yes, but you won't admit it. I'm not going to argue with you about this anymore. You're staying here, with me, and that's that," he said, staring right into her eyes. Before anything else could be said, Miller was through their flap.

"Bellamy wants to see you," Miller said. Emi just nodded, walking behind him. "This is the second time. I think you owe me something for all of these secrets I'm keeping for you."

"What do you want?" Emi asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'll let you know when the time comes," Miller said, smirking. Emi just rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

**So there we go. Chapter 3! Do leave your thoughts. Thanks :)**


	4. Nobody's Hero

**A/N: Okay, so, as I was writing this I kind of went into Chapter 5 and 6 as well, so this is basically three chapters in two chapters, and yeah there is a part 1 and 2, it's DAMN LONG, so yeah, please enjoy this. This means, there is just one less chapter in this story. But whatever. AND AND AND…****_Thank you for the lovely reviews. I love it when you guys enjoy my work :D_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not 'The 100' or the song titles I use as chapter titles, I just own the OC. You steal her, I'll come after you with my…book? Oh I don't know.**

**Nobody's Hero (4 Part 1)**

"Have you seen Octavia or Emi?" Bellamy asked Clarke, frantic.

"I'm sure there somewhere around," Clarke said.

"No. They're not. I've looked all around camp, and I can't find them." Clarke's eyes widened.

"I'll help you look," Clarke said, and Bellamy nodded. They looked through the camp once more before meeting up near the gate. Finn and Miller came up to them.

"She's missing… isn't she?" Finn asked.

"Both her and Octavia," Bellamy said, nodding. Finn sighed.

"Where the hell are they?" Clarke muttered.

**~one~**

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Octavia shrieked.

"Tav, stop yelling." Emi tried to struggle out of the hold that the Grounder had on her, but it was too strong.

"What the hell do you want with us?" Octavia cried. The Grounders just said something to them in what seemed like…French? As Emi felt the Grounder's grip loosen for a second, she took full advantage and swung her elbow backwards into his face. She then grabbed her knife and rammed it into his arm. She pulled the knife out, and pulled the second Grounder off Octavia, and held him down.

"RUN OCTAVIA!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"GO. NOW. Bring back help!" Octavia gave her one last look, before running back towards camp. Before Emi could do anything else, the Grounder she had stabbed had gotten up and knocked her over the head. Before she knew it, darkness had clouded her vision, as her body fell limp.

**~one~**

"BELLAMY!" yelled Octavia, as she heard her voice.

"OCTAVIA!" Bellamy yelled back. Octavia ran towards the voice and as soon as he was in her vison she attacked him with a hug.

"Bell, oh my god, I don't think I've ever been this happy to see you," Octavia said. Bellamy finally pulled away.

"Where's Em?" Bellamy asked.

"She's with them. I got away, but she didn't. I wanted to stay with her, but she told me to go and get help," Octavia said, her tears almost taking over her face. Bellamy pulled her back into a hug while he exchanged a look with Miller, Finn and Clarke.

"Clarke, take Octavia back to the camp. We're going to go look for Emi. No, you're not coming O." Clarke just nodded and wrapped an arm around Octavia, and led her back to camp.

"I'm going to find her," Bellamy said. "Even if it's the last thing I do."

**~one~**

"Where am I?" Emi groaned, when her eyes opened. When she finally got clear of her surroundings, she saw that there was only one Grounder there. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"I just happened to save your life. You could sound a little more grateful," he said. Emi blinked.

"What?"

"The other two, they were going to hurt you, in ways you should not be hurt. I got them away from you," he said.

"Why?"

"As I said, they were to hurt you, in ways you should not be hurt. No matter what your people have done to us," he said.

"My people…your people speared one of our people," Emi argued back.

"Yes, but you entered our land," he fought back, and she saw that he was holding a cloth to put on her wound. She looked at his suspiciously, before showing him her arm. He gently placed the cloth on it.

"We didn't even know there were still people down here," Emi said, then she realized what she was doing. "Why did you save me?"

"As I mentioned twice…" he started.

"No, I mean, why save me? Why do you care what happens to us?"

"I've been watching your camp. Your people are resourceful, and quite harmless. Except for the one who leads, his name escapes my mind."

"Bellamy…" The Grounded nodded. "Yeah, but he's really sweet, like really. He just doesn't want people to see him as vulnerable."

"Like many brave warriors." Another sense of realization hit Emi.

"Wait…you speak English? Since when? I've only ever heard your people speak in a foreign language," she said, looking at him.

"The warriors and healers speak English. We are not illiterate," he said.

"What's your name?"

"Lincoln, and yours?"

"Emilia, but if you call me that I will hit you. Call me Emi."

"Why do you not favour your name? It is quite beautiful." Emi blushed.

"Thanks, but no. If you don't want to call me Emi, you can call me Lia. But just not Emilia, it sounds so boring." Lincoln let a small smile settle on his face. But it was replaced with a look of alarm when they heard voices.

"We must get moving. Otherwise, the others may return and they will not be merciful on either of us," he said. She nodded, and he helped her up. "You must travel back towards your camp, I will stay behind and make sure no one is following you." She nodded and went forward, but stopped for a second. She turned around and kissed his cheek.

"Stay safe," she whispered before walking back into the think forest. As she neared the voices, her heart raced. She knew those voices. "Bellamy? BELLAMY?"

"EM!" Bellamy cried. Emi ran forward straight into his waiting arms. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine," Emi said, pulling away. She then saw Finn, who was waiting for her. She carefully placed herself in his arms. "Oh god, I missed this."

"Oh god, don't ever do that ever again. I was so scared," Finn said into her hair. He pulled away and kissed her forehead. Suddenly there was a rustling, and they all turned around. Bellamy raised his gun.

"No don't," Emi said, but as something moved, Bellamy shot the trigger. Suddenly a knife came out of the trees, and…hit Finn straight in the stomach. "FINN! NO!" She fell to her knees next to him.

"Take him back to camp," he ordered Miller, and both he and Karin helped Finn back to camp. Once they got there, they quickly got him into the dropship.

"Oh my god! Finn!" Raven cried. Miller lay a comforting hand on Raven's back, before going off to find Bellamy again. Octavia quickly absorbed Emi in a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay. Where's Bell?" Octavia asked.

"He's coming back," Emi said. Octavia nodded, and they were interrupted by Monty and Jasper shouting for everyone to head into the dropship. Monty approached them.

"There's a huge storm," Monty told them. "We're bringing everyone into the dropship." Emi nodded.

"Keep the door unlocked, Bellamy and Miller are still out there, and I think Landon is with them," Emi told him, he nodded and went back to where Jasper was. As everyone crowded into the dropship, they waited for Bellamy, Miller and Landon to return. Suddenly the dropship door opened, and in came Bellamy, Miller and Landon, dragging what looked like a beaten up Lincoln.

"Bells…no," Emi said. She rushed forward to check on Lincoln, but Bellamy just held her back.

"Take him up," Bellamy ordered, and Miller nodded.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Emi demanded.

"He's the reason Finn is lying on that bed," Bellamy told her before walking away, and going up the ladder.

**~one~**

"What's wrong Clarke?" Emi asked. They had just removed the dagger from Finn's stomach, when Clarke stopped. She just ignored her and walked out of the room. "Watch him." Emi followed her out of the room and to the hatch. "They locked it."

"OPEN UP!" Clarke yelled, and banged on the hatch. Miller finally opened the hatch and both girls went through the hatch. Emi turned and saw Lincoln.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, trying to go forward, but Bellamy pushed her back.

"What's on it?" Clarke demanded going in front of Lincoln.

"What do you mean?" Bellamy asked.

"There's poison on the blade. He knew Finn wasn't going to survive. Tell me! What's the poison? Is there an antidote," Clarke demanded.

"Please, tell them!" Emi cried. "Please. They won't hurt you anymore, if you tell them." But Lincoln made no sound.

"I'll get him to talk," and Bellamy went and cut the strap from the dropship.

"NO!" Emi cried, she looked to Clarke. "Clarke you said it yourself, this isn't who we are. He protected me. He saved my life."

"We're talking about Finn's life. You're going to go against Finn, for this Grounder," Bellamy exclaimed.

"He has a name!"

"Oh my god…you've talked to him," Bellamy said.

"Don't do this Bells," Emi said. Bellamy just looked to Clarke.

"Do it," Clarke said.

"NO! Clarke!" Emi cried.

"Hold her back," Bellamy ordered Miller and Landon, and each of them grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"NO! Please don't!" Emi cried, but no one listened. Bellamy just looked at Clarke, and as she nodded her head in approval he raised the strap and swung towards Lincoln. Emi looked away. She couldn't digest what was going on. How could Bellamy, the man who would look after his sister, do this to Lincoln? Clarke fell to her knees in front of Lincoln, and laid the bottles in front of him.

"Please, tell us. Which one is the antidote? You tell us, we'll stop," Clarke said, but Lincoln continued being silent.

"Clarke," Bellamy muttered, and put a comforting arm on her shoulder. If Emi wasn't absolutely furious and appalled with Bellamy right now, she would have teased him about it. As Bellamy continued to whip Lincoln, Emi felt her heart break. Once again Clarke tried to get the answer out, but Lincoln just wouldn't budge.

"Please, just tell them," Emi cried. "Lincoln please!"

"If that doesn't work, maybe this will," Bellamy said, and he took an object from the side. "Clarke you don't have to be here for this."

"I'm not leaving without the antidote," Clarke said, and Bellamy plunged it into Lincoln's hand, causing a cry of pain.

"BELLAMY! STOP!" Emi cried, but before anything else could be done, Raven had pushed through the hatch.

"He stopped breathing," Raven told Clarke, and Emi's heart stopped.

"What?" Clarke said.

"But then he started again, next time he might not."

"He's not saying anything," Bellamy said, sighing.

"I'll get him to talk," Raven said, and she walked next to where Lincoln was. She picked up some wires and caused a spark.

"NO! DON'T! RAVEN!" Emi cried, and lunged forward, only to be pushed back by Miller and Landon. Lincoln's cries slowly became louder and Emi couldn't take it anymore. "ENOUGH! NO MORE!"

"HE'S LETTING FINN DIE!" Raven cried. "HE'S ALL I HAVE!" Emi looked around and found the blade that Finn was stabbed with. She picked up the knife.

"Yeah, well. He won't let me die," she said, and she cut her hand with the knife.

"EM! NO!" Bellamy cried, reaching for her, but she just pushed him out of the way. She dropped to her knees in front of Lincoln, and pointed to a vile.

"Is it this one?" she asked, and he shook his head. "This one." No. "This one." He finally nodded. Clarke grabbed the vile and rushed down the hatch, Raven behind her. Bellamy went to help Emi up, but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me. Not with those hands." She spat at him, and stand up, only to fall forward. Her energy was draining.

"I don't care how much you hate me right now, if you don't get that antidote, you'll die too, and that is NOT going to happen," Bellamy said, and he pulled her to his side. He helped her down, and brought her to where Finn lay, now resting and put her on a cot near Finn's. "Make her better." The girls just looked at him, and he just walked out.

"He's pissed because I'm bonding with the Grounder better than I bond with him," Emi said, her voice cracking. Clarke laughed and started to work on her wound now. Eventually she just let the darkness take over her.

**~one~**

"Rise and shine beautiful," said a voice, and when Emi opened her eyes, she saw Finn.

"FINN!" she exclaimed springing up to wrap her arms around him. Finn immediately hugged her back. She'd never felt so at home. "You have no clue how scared I was. I didn't know what I would do if I had lost you."

"You know, that's twice in one day where you did something stupid," Finn said. "First you get kidnapped by Grounders, then you stab yourself for one."

"I did it for you, you idiot. Didn't want you dying on me," Emi said, pulling away.

"Don't you dare do that ever again. You're not going to bet your life for anyone, and especially not for me," Finn said, seriously. Emi sighed, and was about to pull away even more, but Finn pulled her closer. "I'm serious. Don't do that again."

"Finn…" Emi sighed.

"If you died last night, then I would have never forgiven you for dying before I could do this," Finn said, and captured her lips in his. Emi didn't hesitate in kissing him back, deepening the kiss even further. Finn pressed harder against her mouth, biting her lip and making her gasp, and then allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. His arms were under her shirt, making her stomach shiver against the warmth of his fingers.

"Em, I know you want-WOAH!" Bellamy cried, and the couple sprung apart. "What. The. Fuck."

"What do you want Bellamy?" Emi groaned.

"The Grounder is awake, and he's asking for you," Bellamy grinded out.

"He's awake?" Emi asked, and sprung up. Finn grabbed her hand.

"I'm coming with you," he said.

"Like hell you are," the other two said, and then turned to glare at each other.

"You can't. I cut my hand Finn, you got stabbed in the stomach," Emi said.

"You either let me come, or you don't go at all," Finn said. Emi just sighed and let him take her hand. He leaned against her for support. As they left the room, Bellamy stopped Emi with an arm on her shoulder.

"We need to talk," Bellamy said.

"There is _nothing _for us to talk about," Emi snapped out, and shrugged his arm off. Once they got to the hatch. Emi climbed up first, then turned to help Finn up. Once he was up, she turned and sprung onto Lincoln. "I'm so so sorry for all of this. I should have tried harder. I'm so sorry."

"Babe, give the guy some space to breathe," Finn said, almost laughing. Emi pulled away shyly and looked at Lincoln, who looked relieved to see her.

"I am pleased to see you alive. Both of you," Lincoln said. Finn just nodded, smiling at how happy Emi was to see Lincoln okay. Lincoln then turned to Emi. "You were foolish to hurt yourself for me. What if I had not given the antidote?"

"But you did. I knew you would, as you as said, you wouldn't let me get hurt. Anyway, what they did to you was way out of line. They attacked you first, and you only threw the dagger in self-defence, so it wasn't your fault. They hurt you, and I couldn't stop it, and it was terrible, and-" but she was cut off with Finn's lips on hers. He pulled away, smirking.

"Calm down, Ems," Finn said. "You need to breathe."

"Your partner is correct. It is okay what he did to me, your friend shows the signs of a good leader," Lincoln told her. "And just how many variations of your name do you have?" Emi blushed and almost laughed.

"Octavia and Bellamy call me Em, Finn calls me Ems, the rest of the camp and well universe calls me Emi, and I'm pretty sure you're going to call me Lia," Emi told him, smiling.

"You are correct about that," Lincoln said smiling. Emi looked at him, then frowned again.

"I'm going to clean your wounds. They look really bad. I will also untie one of your hands, so Bellamy doesn't decide to banish me from camp," Emi said, before heading back down the hatch. Lincoln and Finn stood in silence for a few moments.

"I want to thank you for saving her life. If I had lost her…I don't know what I would do," Finn said, sincerely.

"No need to thank me. She is different, and I do care for her. She has shown me more care in less than a day, than most of the people in my village do," Lincoln told him.

"She tends to do that." Both boys cracked a smile at that comment. Further conversation was cut off by the arrival of Emi, and Octavia trailing behind her.

"Whatever bonding you two had going on must pause while Octavia and I patch Lincoln up," Emi said. Lincoln stared at the beautiful brunette girl with blue eyes. She looked at him shyly.

"I'm really sorry for what my brother did to you. He has a heart, really, and he's really nice. He's just really protective and authoritative," Octavia said.

"I understand what he did," Lincoln said, while Emi undid one of his ties. "He has the makings of a good leader, although I am curious, does he always do what the blonde woman asks him to do?" This caused an eruption of giggles from the girls, and a roll of his eyes and a smirk from Finn.

"Oh that's Clarke, she's the co-leader of the camp, along with Bellamy. Our deputies are Emi, Miller, Monty and I, chosen by Bellamy and Clarke. They both won't admit it, but they have feelings for each other. Well I'm not sure about Clarke, but Bellamy definitely likes her. He won't actually do anything without her permission, and she always looks for his back-up on her decisions," Octavia said.

"We call them Mom and Dad," Finn added.

"And we're all basically their children," Emi finished off. "Not that they know we call them that."

"We even have wagers to see how long it would take for them to get together," Finn told him. "We wagered our rations and berries."

"You Sky People are most interesting," Lincoln said.

"We try," all three of them responded, causing everyone to laugh.

"I hate to break up this little hangout, but I just wanted to say that Clarke and I are going on a trip to find supplies," Bellamy said, his head poking through. "Miller and Emi are in charge. And we _are _talking when I get back." He gave Emi a look before heading down the ladder.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN," Emi yelled after him.

"YES IT IS," he yelled back at her, and Emi rolled her eyes.

"You and Bellamy share a strange bond," Lincoln said.

"Strange, yes. Bond, I wouldn't say that. We used to be really close, but a lot happened and now nothing is the same," Emi said sighing, and Finn rubbed her back.

"AHA! I knew it!" Octavia said. They all turned to look at her. "I knew you guys would finally get together. Thank god as well, this will make other guys in camp finally back off you."

"OCTAVIA!" Emi cried out.

"WHAT?" both Finn and Lincoln exclaimed.

"Men have been bothering you in your camp?" Lincoln asked.

"No…it's just…" Emi sighed.

"Guys have been winking at her, and coming on to her recently. It's like, now that they know Bellamy is in 'interested' in her, they're seeing her as interesting. It's really gross really. I've been threatening everyone by saying Bellamy will banish them if they touch her, but now that you actually have a boyfriend, things will be better, and I won't have to get involved. And on the plus side, you even have a protective Grounder" Octavia told them. Finn turned his eyes onto Emi, who concentrated Lincoln's cuts and wounds. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Finn asked her.

"I didn't want you to worry more than you already were," Emi told him. Finn cupped her face and kissed her hard, pulling away with a sigh.

"I will always worry. Now tell who it was," Finn asked, Emi shook her head.

"James Riley," Octavia told him. Finn nodded, and went down through the hatch. Emi looked at her, well more like glared, before going down the hatch.

"Aren't you going to go down as well?" Lincoln asked.

"Nah, you're more important right now. Anyway, we all know what's going to happen?" Octavia said, non-chalantly.

"What will happen?" he asked curious.

"Oh, Finn will be the crap out of Riley, and Emi will get mad, but patch him up. Then they'll argue, and have crazy make –up sex, or maybe not that last part because Finn is pretty injured right now," Octavia told him. Lincoln had to stop himself laughing at the girl.

"You are most interesting, and beautiful," Lincoln commented, causing Octavia to blush.

"Thank you, and same to you. You're different from the other Grounders. You care, I've seen the way you look at Em, you like her," Octavia said, sounding almost…jealous?

"Like a brother who cares for his sister, no more, no less. I would not let harm come to her…or you," he said. Octavia smiled up at him.

**~one~**

"Finn! Don't!" Emi cried, following him out. But Finn wouldn't listen. Raven, Jasper and Monty came up to her.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"Octavia told him about Riley," Emi explained. Raven gave her a knowing look and they went to where Finn had grabbed Riley.

"You stay away from her. You hear me. If I see you even look at her wrong, your eyes will end up on the back of your head, get it?" Finn threatened. Riley's eyes were wide. Riley wasn't weak, but Finn was definitely stronger than him. He nodded. "That goes the same for anyone else who tries to even look at Emi funny. You won't have to just deal with me, but you'll have to deal with Bellamy and a _Grounder_. Got it?" Guys who had disturbed her before all nodded. "Oh and one more thing." He punched Riley.

"Finn!" Emi cried, rushing over to him. "What the hell Finn? Monty take Riley to the dropship, and give him something for the bruise. You, you're coming with me." She grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him to their tent, then rounded on him. "What the hell? Finn! What was that for? I could have handled it. You don't have to fight for me. I can fight for myself. God, what's wrong with you? You haven't even healed yet!" But Finn just kissed her, hard. Emi pulled away, looked at the passion in his eyes, and pressed her lips against his. As the kiss got hungrier, Finn's lips attached themselves to her neck, and suck down hard. They fell on the bed. Emi's moans were soft, but it go Finn going. He pulled her top off, and Emi did the same with his. She ran her hands up and down his chest, and pulled her closer to him, re-attaching her lips to his. His pants were off next, and he worked on hers. They were just in their underwear now, and nothing else between them. Finn was on top of Emi, her legs straddling his lips.

"Hey, Emi we need…OH MY GOD. I'm so sorry. I'll just go," Jasper exclaimed, running out of the tent. Finn immediately went to cover Emi's body from further view. Emi groaned and pressed her head against Finn's chest.

"I think this may be a sign," she said. "Twice today, literally."

"I think we need to get a do not disturb sign," Finn chuckled, and passed Emi her clothes. "Here you go. They need you." Emi just smiled and got dressed. For the first time, in a long time, she was happy.

**~one~**

"Lincoln, we need your…Octavia?" Emi said, as he went through the hatch. She was surprised to still see Octavia there from when she left. "You're still here?"

"Oh. Um, I was just cleaning his wounds," Octavia said.

"For 2 hours?" Emi asked, almost smiling. Octavia blushed, and Emi understood. "It's okay, I won't tell Bellamy. But we need Lincoln's help."

"What is wrong?" Lincoln asked, from where he was sitting next to Octavia.

"What's the cure to hallucinogenic nuts?" Emi asked. "Most of the camp is high on them, and we don't know what to do."

"How many is most of the camp?" Octavia asked, standing up.

"Everyone except for Finn, Raven, Miller, Landon, Monty, Jasper, Lincoln, you and I," Emi said. Octavia sighed.

"There is no proper cure, but I know of a drink that may allow the effects to wear off sooner than later," Lincoln told them.

"Perfect, although, now may be a good time to get you out of the camp," Emi said.

"Meaning…?" Octavia asked.

"Meaning, that when everyone else is crazy and distracted, we can let him out of the camp," Emi explained. "That way no one will realize, and Bellamy can't exactly blame us because we were all out of it."

"You are kind of an evil genius…you know that right?" Octavia said, smirking at her best friend. Emi just laughed.

"Okay so here is the plan," she said, launching into full explanation mode.


	5. The Sound Of Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not 'The 100' or the song titles I use as chapter titles, I just own the OC. You steal her, I'll come after you with my…book? Oh I don't know.**

**The Sound Of Silence (5 Part 2)**

"Here it is. If you mix it with water, or any liquid and swallow just one mouthful the effects of the nuts should ware off in an hour or less," Lincoln explained.

"I'll cut some, while you two say goodbye to each other. Don't be afraid to kiss," Emi said, turning away from the other two. Lincoln rolled his eyes, but was slightly surprised when Octavia pressed her lips to his. Lincoln kissed back immediately.

"Okay, sorry about this but time is up," Emi said turning around. She wrapped her arms around Lincoln, who placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Be safe. Don't be a hero and get yourself hurt."

"Yes mother," he said, laughing slightly. "It applies to you too." And as soon as he disappeared into the forest, the other two headed back. Once they got back, they did what Lincoln told them to do and fed it to everyone who had the effects of the nuts. By nightfall everyone was around the fire, and they had just finished dinner. Emi was sitting with Finn, Octavia, Raven and Jasper went suddenly Miller rushed up to them.

"Bellamy is going to _kill _us," Miller said.

"What? Why?" Octavia said.

"The Grounder escaped, he's going to kill us because we were distracted," Miller said.

"Oh please, leave Bellamy to us. We'll handle it," Emi said. "And so what if the Grounder escaped?"

"So what? The rest of his people are going to come after us," Jasper said.

"Let the Grounders come," Bellamy said, entering the camp with Clarke and a bundle of stuff. "We've been afraid of them for far too long. Why? Because of their knives and spears. Well I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being afraid." He shared a look with Clarke, and then they brought in front of them a huge bunch of…guns. Octavia and Emi shared a look. And as Clarke and Bellamy spoke, Emi could feel the long awaited chat that she and Bellamy needed to have approaching. After the speech, Bellamy approached her.

"Can we talk…_please_?" he asked. She nodded, giving Finn a quick kiss. She followed him to outside the dropship. "You want to tell me what's going on between you and Spacewalker."

"Bellamy, I know you care, but this is my life. I like him, I really like him, leave it alone," Emi told him. Bellamy just sighed.

"I just don't want you getting hurt," he said.

"I know Bells, I know. But trust me, he's not going to hurt me. I really like him," Emi said.

"Fine, but I'm still having the talk with him," Bellamy said. Emi squealed and hugged him. "Also let me guess, he's gone, isn't he?" Emi just looked down. "You are ridiculous."

"Bellamy it's time," Clarke said, and Emi gave Bellamy a look before walking back to where Finn, Octavia and Jasper were.

"Did it go well?" Finn asked, as Emi retook her position in Finn's arms.

"Better than I thought," she sighed.

"So Finn…you think Raven would go for me?" Jasper asked.

"You…you like Raven?" Finn asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well…yeah…sorta, kinda, yes?" Jasper said. "Why? You think she wouldn't go for me."

"Oh, she totally would, but I didn't know you liked her," Finn told him.

"Yeah, well, she's grown on me. And we've spend some time together over the past few days," Jasper rambled.

"Dude, go for it. You have my blessing," Finn laughed, and pushed Jasper towards Raven.

"Oddly, I think they'd really work," Octavia said, and the other two laughed with her.

"What's so funny?" Clarke asked, Bellamy trailing behind her. They both took a seat next to the rest. Finn just pointed to Raven and Jasper flirting with each other.

"Well would you look at that," Bellamy said. The others just smiled.

**~one~**

"When will they realize that they are so meant for each other," Octavia commented.

"Hopefully soon, the whole camp is getting sick of the sexual tension," Emi said. They stopped talking about it when Clarke approached them.

"What are you two gossiping about?" she asked, sitting down next to them.

"When you'll finally admit that you like Bellamy," Octavia said. Clarke looked at them wide-eyed.

"Um, no. I do _not _ like Bellamy," Clarke said.

"Uh huh, just like I'm not dating Finn," Emi said.

"What?" said a voice behind them. "Since when were we not dating?"

"We're talking about how Clarke does _not _ like Bellamy," Emi explained.

"Oh yeah, like Octavia and the Grounder so _don't _have a thing," Finn commented. Clarke looked at Octavia is shock.

"What?" she said. Octavia glared at Finn.

"I set up a meeting with the Grounders," he said quickly. All three women turn to him.

"What?" they all said.

"Look, we have to live with them. If we're always trying to kill each other, how are we supposed to survive?" Finn told them.

"Fine," Clarke said, and the other two turned to her. "It's a good idea."

"Okay, we're going. Lincoln said not to bring anyone but the three of you," Finn said.

"Wait, when did you talk to Lincoln? And how did I _not _know this?" Emi asked him. Finn rolled his eyes, and grabbed her hand.

"Wait, I'll meet you by the gate in five," Clarke said. They all looked at her then nodded. As Finn led the way, Emi and Octavia hung back.

"She's going to go tell Bellamy. I know she is," Emi said.

"Oh god, Bellamy is going to kill Finn," Octavia said. Emi nodded and sighed.

**~one~**

"I think it may be going well," Emi said to Finn.

"I hope so. If all of this was for nothing, I swear," Finn started off, by Emi squeezed her hand. But the peace was soon interrupted by a cry from Jasper.

"CLARKE! LOOK OUT!" he cried, shooting into the trees. Suddenly an arrow came flying out of the trees, and Emi immediately rushed forward to push Clarke don't.

"AHH!" Emi cried as the arrow pierced her leg. As Anya leaned forward to attack Clarke, someone shot at them, distracting Anya, and Clarke turned and saw Bellamy, eyes engulfed with rage. Clarke bent down to Emi's level, and tried to help her up. Lincoln ran forward to Emi, and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. As they made their way back to camp, Lincoln finally set Emi down right outside camp.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Bellamy rounded on Finn.

"Me! If Jasper hadn't shot, then none of this would have happened!" Finn argued back.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't want Clarke _DEAD_!" Jasper yelled at him.

"They may have not even shot her," Octavia injected.

"You. Shut up," Bellamy said. "They let go of the arrow at the same time that Jasper shot."

"STOP IT!" Emi yelled. "Yes, Jasper shouldn't have shot first. But think about it. You said no weapons, yet they brought their own people. Yeah, so did we, but we weren't going to shoot. They were ready to shoot straight away. It was barely even five minutes into the meeting and they were about to shoot Clarke. If Jasper hadn't warned us, then Clarke could have been dead right now. However, we were trying to make peace with them, so yes, shooting them was not exactly the best idea. Now, _please _can someone get me to the dropship, because I have a fucking arrow in my leg that I would really like taken out." Finn went to do it, but Bellamy got there first.

"You and I, are going to talk after this," Bellamy said, lifting Emi up and heading towards the dropship. Jasper, Clarke, and Raven trailed behind them. Finn turned to Octavia.

"Go on, kiss him goodbye," Finn said, entering after the rest.

**~one~**

"God dammit, Clarke please warn a girl next time," Emi said, as Clarke pulled the arrow out of her leg.

"I thought you'd prefer it if I just got it over with," Clarke said, holding out a needle. Emi took one look at the needle and felt sick.

"Oh god, I feel sick," Emi said.

"Why?" Finn asked, worried and entering the tent.

"Emi's afraid of needles," Bellamy gritted out.

"Okay, let's get this over with. You, come here," Emi said, ordering Finn to come to her side. "I want to squeeze both your hands." She took Bellamy's hand in one, and Finn's in another. "Do it." Clarke nodded and got to stitching Emi up. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she could feel both Finn and Bellamy's worried gazes on her. She shut squeezed her eyes shut, and squeezed Bellamy and Finn's hands as hard as she possibly could.

"Okay, I'm done," Clarke said, around 5 minutes later. Emi slowly let go of the boy's hands. "You need to stay of that leg for at least a couple of days." Emi nodded.

"Take me to bed," she asked, looking at Finn, who nodded.

"Before that, we need to have a word," Bellamy started.

"Bellamy…" both girls started to say, but stopped when Bellamy raised his hand up.

"I don't like you that much, in fact I have a seriously strong dislike for you, especially since recent events, but you make my best friend happy. With you she's been happier than she has been in a long time, and for some odd reason she sees something in you, that I clearly don't see, so if you _EVER _hurt her, I swear to god, I will not hesitate to put a bullet in you. Got it?" Bellamy said, staring at Finn.

"Got it," was all Finn said, before lifting Emi up and taking her to their tent. He lay her down, and helped her remove her shoes and jacket. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as someone who just got speared with an arrow can feel," she replied. He lay down next to her, pulling her into his chest. She snuggled into him.

"Ems," he said, and she 'mmm'-ed in response. "I love you."

"I love you too Finn," she said, with no hesitation whatsoever. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

**There you go. So, next chapter will have much more Bellarke in it. Sorry about depriving you of Bellarke, but yeah. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. No Surrender

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not 'The 100' or the song titles I use as chapter titles, I just own the OC. You steal her, I'll come after you with my…book? Oh I don't know.**

**No Surrender (6)**

"They tortured him," Clarke said.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to kill him," Bellamy said advancing forward. Finn pushed him back.

"NO! We need to find out what he knows," Clarke said, standing up in front of Bellamy.

"Clarke, think about Charlotte," Bellamy said, and Emi's breath hitched. She had been examining Murphy, when Bellamy said that, and she happened to be squeezing Murphy's hand.

"Ow," Murphy cried, and Emi let go of his hand.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It's fine," he muttered back.

"I'm going to start cleaning him up, while you have this argument," Emi said, and went to get supplies from the table.

"I am thinking about Charlotte, Bellamy. But Charlotte was as much our faults as it was his. Besides, he can give us information about the Grounders," Clarke said. "Then we let him go."

"Yeah, and if he comes back," Bellamy asked.

"Then we kill him," she said, not hesitating. Bellamy stalked out, Finn behind him. Clarke sighed and helped Emi clean him up.

"What did they do to you?" Emi muttered out.

"Tortured me, they tore of my finger nails off, one by one. They beat me up, and…I don't really want to think about it," Murphy grinded out. Emi put a cloth against his face, and he flinched.

"I'm sorry," she said, quietly, and he just nodded. Raven entered the dropship and glared at Murphy. Jasper had told her what had happened.

"Clarke, still no luck with the radio," Raven informed her. "Oh my god! Clarke! Your eyes!" Emi turned to see Clarke's eyes dripping with blood. "Your eyes too Emi!" Raven moved forward, but Clarke stopped her.

"Stay away from us. No one touch us, get everyone who has contact with Murphy in here. Now," Clarke told Raven, who just nodded.

"What the hell is this?" Connor asked, his eyes had started bleeding too.

"It's Murphy," Clarke said.

"What?" they all said. Suddenly Bellamy and Finn came running in.

"I heard you were sick!" Bellamy said.

"Bellamy! Stay back," Clarke said, turning to look at him.

"What the hell is this?" Bellamy asked, his face adorning a worried expression.

"Biological warfare," Clarke said. "You wanted retaliation for the bridge, here you go. Murphy is the weapon." Bellamy moved forward.

"I had no clue," Murphy said.

"You need to get everyone who has had interaction with Murphy in here. Now," Clarke said.

"Octavia…" Bellamy said, his eyes widening. Clarke nodded.

"First wash your hands with the alcohol, to make sure you guys aren't infected," Emi said. The boys did what she said, and then left the dropship. Soon enough a couple of people were coming in, and when Octavia came in Clarke checked her over.

"She doesn't have any symptoms, but I want her to stay here just in case," Clarke said. Octavia stared at her, and growled under her breath. When Bellamy left again, Clarke turned to Octavia. "I want you to go see Lincoln, see if he has a cure." Octavia nodded, shot Emi a look and snuck out.

"Bells is going to kill you," Emi coughed. Clarke just nodded. Murphy moved towards Emi, water in his hand. "I'm fine."

"Take it," Murphy said, and she took the cup from him. "I'm sorry…for everything."

"Don't. Don't say anything," she said, shoving the cup back in his hand and walking away. It would never be enough.

**~one~**

"You got enough in there, food and water?" Bellamy asked.

"Some medicine would be nice," Clarke said. Bellamy smiled, an actual smile.

"I'll see what I can do," he said. "Octavia! You okay in there." Clarke's breath hitched. Emi came out behind her.

"Bellamy, she's not here," Emi said.

"I sent her to see Lincoln," Clarke said, and immediately the look Bellamy's face changed. "Bellamy…"

"If anything happens to her, you and I are going to have a problem," Bellamy said.

"Bellamy…Bellamy!" both Clarke and Emi called out. Suddenly Emi started to cough.

"Ems!" Finn called out, and rushed over to her. Her body fell slightly and Finn caught her.

"Don't. Finn, you could get sick," she coughed out.

"I don't care," he said, but before they could argue anymore, chaos erupted. They looked to where Raven, Jasper and Bellamy were trying to calm everyone down. Clarke quickly grabbed a gun and shot into the air.

"Don't you see? This is what they wanted, they won't have to kill us, if we kill each other," she said, stepping forward.

"They won't have to kill us if we all die of the illness, get back in the damn dropship," said one of the guys. Bellamy immediately stepped forward and knocked him back.

"I hate to state the obvious, but your quarantine is not working," he muttered. But seeing her falter he rushed forward.

"I'm fine, don't, you could get sick," she said.

"I don't care. You're not okay," Bellamy said to her quietly.

"Octavia will come back with a cure," Clarke said.

"There is no cure!" Octavia exclaimed, entering the camp. "The Grounders don't use it to kill though."

"Tell that to them," Bellamy said, looking at the bodies now laying on the ground.

"I have another warning," she said. "The Grounders are coming." He and Clarke shared a looking before he lifted her in his arms, and brought her in, Finn trailing behind them with Emi.

"Here, she can take mine," Murphy said to Finn, who was carrying Emi. Finn carefully placed Emi on the cot, while Octavia directed Bellamy. Murphy passed her water, and held a towel to her head. Finn glowered at him.

"Murphy, I'm fine, go look after the rest," Emi said, understanding Finn's gaze. Murphy nodded and went to help with the rest. "Don't. He's just helping. He probably wants to gain a second chance."

"He isn't getting one," Bellamy told them.

"Yes, he is," Clarke said. They all turned to look at her.

"Please tell me you don't trust him now," he asked her.

"No, but I do believe in second chances, and he has been helping," Clarke said.

"A lot," Emi added. Bellamy just sighed before heading back out, Finn behind him.

**~one~**

"I think I have a way to slow the Grounders down," Raven said, coming up to Finn.

"How?" he asks.

"Blow up the bridge. It won't stop them, but it will buy us more time."

"I don't know…" Finn said.

"I'm going to ask Clarke and Bellamy," she said, and pushed passed him to enter the dropship. She covered her face with a cloth and found Clarke. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, but why are you in here?" Clarke asked.

"I have an idea to stop them," Raven said, and launched into a full blown explanation. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, are you sure it'll work?" Clarke asked her, and Raven nodded with determination. "Do it, and make sure you take back-up."

"Will do boss," Raven said, smiling at the blonde leader. Raven bounced out of the ship, and Bellamy and Emi joined Clarke.

"What was that about?" Bellamy asked.

"She's going to blow up the bridge in order to slow down the Grounders," Clarke explained. Bellamy nodded in agreement.

**~one~**

"Emi…" Murphy said.

"What do you want Murphy?" Emi snapped.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't. Please…don't," she said, as she felt the tears building up. "Don't say anything. I…you can't fix it."

"I know, I just didn't want you to think that I didn't regret it," he said. Emi turned to look at him, tears already in her eyes.

"I'll never forgive you for it, but that doesn't mean I won't give you a second chance," Emi said, before pushing past him. She found Clarke and Bellamy curled together in the corner of the dropship. Octavia came behind her.

"I wish I had one of those camera things, so that I could hold this against them," Octavia muttered. Emi stifled a giggle as she nodded.

**Okay, so, chapter 6, and the next chapter will have MUCH MORE Bellarke. It will most likely be Bellarke centric…well it will be like 60% Bellarke, and 40% everyone else. Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Before You Accuse Me

**A/N: Okay…so the final coupling for this story is…**

**Bellamy/Clarke, Finn/OC, Octavia/Lincoln, Miller/Raven, Jasper/Monty. **

**Also I kind of lied. The chapter will be like 50% Bellarke and 50% everyone else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not 'The 100' or the song titles I use as chapter titles, I just own the OC. You steal her, I'll come after you with my…book? Oh I don't know.**

**Before You Accuse Me (7)**

"Someone put it out!" one of the campers yelled. Bellamy rushed forward to help Octavia. Suddenly Murphy sprung forward and pushed one of the guys. Emi immediately stepped forward, forgetting the pain in her leg.

"Murphy! Stop," she said, grabbing his arm. Bellamy stepped between them.

"Save it for the Grounders," Bellamy said. Murphy gave Emi a look, and walked away. Emi walked behind him.

"Bell! What are we going to do? That was all the food," Octavia cried. Bellamy and Clarke shared a look. Bellamy walked away to find Murphy and Emi. He found them together. Murphy was sitting on a log his head in his hands.

"What the hell happened?" Bellamy demanded.

"Calm down," Emi said.

"Dell fed the fire, and it just kept growing," Murphy told him.

"Why would he do that?" Bellamy asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but mostly because Octavia told him not to," Murphy said, "he did it spite her."

"Of course he did. God Dell is such an ass," Emi said. Bellamy grabbed Emi's hand.

"You believe him?" Bellamy asked, quietly so Murphy wouldn't here.

"Yeah I do," Emi said, a determined look in her eyes.

"What's going on between the two of you?"

"There's nothing going on between us. I'm with Finn, you know, and hate, that."

"He's become like your guard dog," Bellamy said. Emi looked hesitant than took a breath.

"He's trying to make up for Charlotte, I told him that I would never forgive him, but I'd give him a second chance. I mean he didn't say directly, but I can tell," she explained. Bellamy gave her a look and then walked back to where Clarke was.

"Do we know what happened?" asked Clarke.

"Murphy said that Dell kept on feeding the fire, mostly because Octavia told him not to," Bellamy told her.

"We believe Murphy?" Clarke asked, raising her eyebrow. Bellamy looked at where Emi was checking Murphy's face for any more cuts.

"Yeah, I do," he said, and Clarke followed his gaze and nodded knowingly.

"What's left?"

"Nothing. It's all burnt."

"Then, we're going to have to hunt," Clarke said, but before she could move away, Bellamy caught her arm.

"With a Grounder Army out there?" Bellamy said.

"We can't defend ourselves if we're starving," Clarke said. Bellamy looked at her, then nodded, knowing she was right.

**~one~**

"Each group should have one gun, and they are for shooting Grounders. Use the spears and knives to hunt, we don't have enough bullets. Everyone must be back before dark, no one is allowed to be out after dark," Bellamy announced as everyone was gathering. Jasper nervously approached Clarke.

"Hey, Clarke? Can we hunt together? I know I have left the camp, but I honestly only feel safe with you or Bellamy," Jasper said, nervously. Clarke gave him a soft smile.

"Well lucky for you, you have both of us to keep you safe," Bellamy said, coming up behind us. Clarke gave him a look. "You're not leaving this camp without me, got it?" Clarke rolled her eyes but grabbed a knife. "Give me a second to check up on Octavia and Emi." Clarke nodded and they headed out of the dropship. Bellamy got to know that Octavia was going out with Miller and Landon, both he trusted to take care of Octavia. He then found Emi.

"God Bellamy, I'm going with Finn and Murphy, between them, I'm pretty sure they'll be protected," Emi ranted as soon as she saw him. All three boys broke out into your smile. "Now go on with your princess, and try not to make out in front of Jasper. The kid's gone through enough without needing you two to scar him for life." Bellamy glared at her, while the other two laughed.

"Why are you in such a good mood? It scares me," Bellamy questioned, and Emi rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be happy that I'm happy?" Emi asked, she weaved her fingers through Finn's, and Bellamy saw Murphy roll his eyes. "Actually…don't answer that. Come on Finn, let's go." Finn placed a kiss on the side of the forehead, before heading out, Murphy trailing behind them. Bellamy followed them out of the dropship, and reunited with Jasper and Clarke who were waiting for him.

"Finally, I thought you'd never come," Clarke said. Bellamy rolled his eyes, but motioned for her to go ahead. Jasper stayed close to Clarke, and Bellamy would have been jealous if he hadn't understood that Jasper was like a small child, while Clarke was like a mother to him. They had finally caught something when they heard something else move in the trees.

"What was that?" Jasper asked. The three of them stilled, and before they knew it people were jumping out of the trees. They were all knocked down, and fell unconscious. The last thing Bellamy, and Clarke heard before they lost consciousness was their names, falling out of the other's lips.

"Bellamy…" "Clarke…"

**~one~**

"They aren't back! They're the only group not back," Octavia exclaimed, pacing outside the dropship.

"Octavia, please, please calm down," Emi said, but she herself was going crazy. Not only were their two leaders missing, but so was Jasper. Bellamy and Clarke had sort of adopted Jasper, they had become like his parents, and Emi was like the sweet caring older sister, while Monty was his best friend and Octavia was the fun younger sister. She suddenly felt arms pull her in.

"You need to calm down," he mumbled into her head.

"I'm not the one panicking Finn," she said, but relaxed into his hold.

"Yeah, but I can see the panic in your eyes. They'll be fine. It's Bellamy and Clarke," he said, cupping her face.

"Would you guys stop your little lovey dovey scenes?" Octavia exclaimed. " We need to send out a search party!"

"Octavia, calm the hell down," Miller said. He was taking control and Emi was glad. "Emi, Finn, Murphy and I will got look for them. No you and Monty aren't allowed to come, as you guys would just freak out. Raven, you're in charge, Octavia and Monty…no I'm not belittling you guys, but I know you guys are freaking out, so you guys calm down. Then you can help Raven take care of the rest." Everyone stared at him.

"Looks like Miller can give Bellamy a run for his position," Raven commented. That caused everyone to let out a light laugh.

"Come on," Miller said, and the four of them got ready to leave. Octavia and Monty stopped Emi before she left.

"Look, it's not like we don't trust the rest of them," Monty started off.

"But you're the only one who's as close to the both of them as they are to us," Octavia said.

"So, please, please bring them back," Monty finished. Emi nodded and gave them both tight hugs. She then met up with the others and they started walking. As they delved deeper, they heard a groan.

"What the hell was that?" Finn asked. Emi stepped forward, despite Finn's arm on hers.

"_Emi…" _she heard a whisper. She stopped forward with her torch.

"Jasper…JASPER!" she exclaimed, and she ran forward. "Oh my god! Jasper! Are you okay?" She said, crouching down to help him up.

"They…took…them," he said before the coughs. "I couldn't…do anything."

"Oh Jas, it's fine. It's not your fault," Emi said, embracing him, and he clung to her. "Let's just get you back." Jasper continued to cling to her, as they got back to camp. Emi just prayed wherever Bellamy and Clarke were, they were safe.

**~one~**

"Let go of us!" Bellamy yelled.

"Stop struggling. It will cause you less pain," said the Grounder, they recognised as Anya. Both Clarke and Bellamy stopped struggling…slightly.

"What do you want from us?" Clarke asked.

"The bridge you destroyed, there were many of my people on it," Anya said. "Including her." They all looked to where a young girl, not even the age of 14, lay unconscious. "You need to save her."

"I can't…I'm not as skilled," Clarke said, but Bellamy's hand found hers and he squeezed her hand.

"Do what you have to, if she dies, he dies," Anya said. She then muttered something to her fellow Grounders, and they moved forward towards Bellamy. They grabbed Bellamy.

"No! Please! Keep him here. I need him," Clarke cried. Anya looked at her, before once again muttering something to the Grounders. They tied Bellamy up, but let him sit next to where Clarke was.

"Get to work!" Anya ordered her, and Clarke immediately turned her attention to girl in front of her.

"You can do this Princess, I believe in you," Bellamy said softly. Clarke looked at him, and was even more determined to get them out of this mess.

**~one~**

As they neared closer to camp, they heard another rustle behind them.

"It is I," said a deep voice.

"Lincoln!" Emi exclaimed, happily. As he appeared out of the trees, she carefully let Jasper lean against Finn, before bolting into Lincoln's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She broke down.

"Clarke and Bellamy are gone. Oh god, Lincoln, I'm so worried. What if something has happened to them?" she cried.

"Shh, please do not cry. I will find them," he said.

"You will?" she asked.

"I have a feeling I know where they are. But I advise you to stay in your camp. I will try my hardest to return them both safe to you," Lincoln said. "But heed my words, stay inside your camp."

"I'll keep them safe," Finn said, and Lincoln nodded. They knew that it was unsaid that '_them' _meant Octavia and Emi. "Come on Ems, let's go. We'll tell Octavia that you sent your regards." Emi nodded, then took Jasper into her arms again. Once they reached camp, they were greeted by the rest. Monty immediately rushed to Jasper and embraced.

"Oh my god! Jas! I was so worried!" Monty almost cried.

"I missed you too Monty," Jasper said. Monty just pulled away and kissed him. Everyone froze, and just watched this going on, but let out a sigh of relief when Jasper seemed to kiss back.

"I thought he had a thing for Raven," Finn mumbled to Emi.

"Um…no, Raven is with someone else," Raven mumbled, hearing his comment. Luckily for her, no one heard that.

"As happy as I am about this little love thing, my brother and Clarke are still missing," Octavia said. Monty and Jasper pulled away.

"About that, Lincoln said he would help us get them back," Emi told them.

"You saw Lincoln?" Octavia said, looking at Emi, who nodded.

"He sends his regard, but he's gone to look for them. He also gave as strict instructions to not leave camp, no matter what. He said it was dangerous, and we have to stay in here," Finn told them.

"Everyone keep on going with you work, and no one leaves the camp without approval, got it?" Miller ordered.

"Come on, Jas, let's get you cleaned up and resting," Emi said, as she and Monty helped him into the dropship.

"Everyone back to work," Miller announced, exchanging a look with Raven.

**~one~**

"Princess, it's okay," Bellamy said quietly, trying to move next to Clarke.

"I can't do it Bellamy…she's lost too much blood. They brought me too late, I can't do it. I'm so sorry Bellamy, I'm so sorry," she whispered. Bellamy looked at her, and saw the devastation in her eyes.

"Shh, it's okay Princess, it's not your fault," Bellamy told her, trying to make her feel better.

"Why is this taking more time?" Anya demanded.

"I can't…she's lost too much blood. It's too late," Clarke blurted out, the stress getting to her.

"You did not try hard enough," Anya bellowed. "Take him away!" The Grounders dragged Bellamy away.

"NO! PLEASE! NO! I'll do anything! Please!" Clarke cried, as she was held back. "Bellamy!"

"Clarke!" he cried back, as they took him away. They dragged Clarke to a small cell like unit, and kept her there.

"I have a proposition for you," Anya said, through the bars. "If you stay, be our camp healer. I will let your friend go."

"What?" Clarke choked out.

"Be our healer. Our healer is no longer with us. You will be treated well, and your friend will be released," Anya told her.

"I can't leave my people. I am their only healer," Clarke said.

"Well then…prepare to die," Anya said, and she walked away. There was only one Grounder left with Clarke, and Clarke paced around the small cell. She had to get out of here, and she had to get to Bellamy. When the Grounder was facing the other way, Clarke quickly grabbed the knife that was hanging loosely behind him and slit his throat. She didn't even care about the blood on her hands, all she wanted was to find Bellamy. As she slowly snuck out of the cell. As she moved, she was suddenly pulled to the side, and would have screamed if she hadn't recognised the face.

"Lincoln?" she whispered.

"I'm here to help. You need to leave," he said.

"Not without Bellamy!" Clarke said, fierce. Lincoln looked at her.

"Stay here, I promise, I will bring him to you. But you must stay hidden," he said. Clarke hesitated, but nodded. She waited, and every time a shadow passed she moved back to keep herself hidden. Suddenly, she saw two shadows approaching.

_"__Clarke…" _she heard a whisper. She turned and saw Bellamy approaching her.

"Bellamy," she whisper yelled, attacking him with a hug. "I'm so sorry Bellamy." She could feel the tears falling down her face.

"Shh, it's okay Princess. It's okay now," Bellamy said, pulling her even closer to him, if it was possible.

"I hate to disturb the reunion, but you must leave now to stay out of danger," Lincoln told them. "I can escort you back to your camp." Bellamy made to say something, but Clarke squeezed his hand.

"That would be great. Thank you Lincoln," Clarke said. She gave Bellamy's hand another squeeze as Lincoln led them out.

**~one~**

"I will let you go on by yourself now," Lincoln told them. They both gave their goodbyes and headed back towards camp.

"You know, Princess, you never told me how you escaped," Bellamy said, and he felt her hand still. Her whole body froze, and she stopped moving. Bellamy grew worried and took her face in his hands. "Princess...?"

"I killed him, Bellamy. Oh god, I killed a Grounder. I killed him," Clarke muttered. Bellamy's eyes widened, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Princess, Clarke, calm down. You had to do it. He was going to hurt you, you basically saved our lives," he said. He pulled away and took her face in his. "You're so brave, Clarke. You did this because you had to. It won't change what anyone thinks about you. It doesn't change how I look, or feel about you."

"Bellamy…" she croaked out. He leaned forward towards her. She leaned up on her toes.

"IT'S THEM!" yelled a voice, and the two of them broke apart. The gate opened and out came Jasper, Octavia, Emi, Monty, and Raven. Finn and Murphy trailed behind them slowly. Bellamy was first attacked by Emi and Octavia, while Monty, Jasper and Raven did the same with Clarke. Then they swapped.

"Oh thank god you guys are okay. Did Lincoln help?" Emi ask. They both nodded. "That man is an angel. What would I do without him?" Everyone turned to her.

"He'll never let that day come," Octavia said. "You're the most important thing in the world to him, he would give his life for you."

"Octavia…" Emi started.

"No, it's okay, really. He may love me, but you guys have a bond that no one can break. You showed him the love and care he's always wanted, and he thinks of you very highly," Octavia said, waving her off. Emi just hugged her.

"You know if you guys get married, we'd be like an actual family," Emi said.

"Okay, not going to happen," Bellamy said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Come on, I think we all need a good night's rest," Finn said. They all nodded and made their way into camp.

**Okay, so next chapter is the last one for this story. But no worries, THERE IS TO BE A SEQUEL. The last chapter of this will go slightly into season 2, but not much. The sequel will be called "All For One" and that will be based on season 2. I hope you enjoyed the Bellarke in this chapter. Unfortunately the next chapter will be less Bellarke, but I promise you the sequel will have a TON more Bellarke. **


	8. Hello, Goodbye

**A/N: So this is it. The last chapter for this story. I hope you like it. The sequel will be posted up once I get done with the first chapter of that. But here we go, this chapter goes a little into Season 2, but not much, it basically covers Octavia/Lincoln scenes from the beginning of Season 2. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not 'The 100' or the song titles I use as chapter titles, I just own the OC. You steal her, I'll come after you with my…book? Oh I don't know.**

**Hello, Goodbye (8)**

"I'm fine," Emi cried.

"No you're not," both Finn and Bellamy told her.

"Can we please focus on what to do about the Grounders instead?" she said. She really hated that she was now not able to move by herself. She understood what Raven felt like.

"We don't have enough bombs and bullets," Bellamy said.

"Wait, you said that the fuel is enough to make 100 bombs," Clarke said, turning to Raven.

"Yeah, but I don't have enough time," Raven said.

"Well I don't want to explode, I want to blast off," Clarke said.

"Like a rocket," Raven nodded, enthusiastic. "Buy me enough time, I can make us blast off."

"Barbequed Grounders, I like it," Bellamy said.

"Will it work?" Finn asked. Raven nodded.

"Okay, let's do it, we'll buy you time," Bellamy said. Finn followed him out.

"I need to do something," Emi said.

"Find Octavia," Clarke asked her. "See if she knows where Lincoln is." Emi nodded and moved to leave the dropship. Surprisingly she could actually walk, what was not surprisingly was that is hurt like hell. When she did find Octavia, the younger girl flung herself at her.

"Are you okay? Oh my god, your leg!" Octavia cried.

"I'm fine. Do you know where Lincoln is?" Emi asked.

"I'm here," said a gruff voice from behind them. Octavia flung herself at the Grounder, and at the lack of support Emi fell against the wall.

"Ah," she cried, and Octavia's eyes widened. Lincoln was by her side in a flash.

"You cannot go on like this, it's suicide," Lincoln said.

"He's right," said a voice from the side. Finn and Bellamy had found them.

"Can you protect them?" Bellamy asked. Lincoln nodded. "Take them away."

"NO!" "YOU CAN'T!" Both girls looked at him in horror.

"He's right Ems. You can barely walk. This fight is over for you," Finn said. "Take them away from he. Keep the safe."

"I will do everything to keep them safe. No harm will come their way," Lincoln said.

"No, Bell you can't. I can't leave you here," Octavia said. Bellamy took her face in his hands.

"You're my sister. I said my life ended the day you were born, but I was wrong. It started the day you were born. You are the most important thing in my life. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything had happened to you. Either of you. You two are the two most important people in my life, and I will not allow anything to happen to you. Lincoln is going to take you away, and protect you," Bellamy said.

"I can't leave you," Emi said, her voice cracking, tears welling up in her throat. She looked from Bellamy to Finn. He came forward, and pressed his lips against hers. He could feel the salt of her tears.

"I love you. I love you so damn much, and I won't let you get hurt. He'll keep you safe, and we'll see each other again. We all will," he said. Emi nodded. Lincoln took this as a sign as approval and lifted her up.

"I love you," both Emi and Octavia whispered before disappearing. Both Finn and Bellamy waited till they were completely out of sight before going back to the rest. They all just hoped, they would see each other one day.

**~one~**

"Oh god I hate this," Emi whined.

"Yeah, well, if you wanna walk again, we better get that out of you," Octavia said. Lincoln sat next to Emi, looking from her to the arrow in her leg.

"Just do it," she grinded out. He looked at her. "Can you please stop stalling and just-OW! Oh my god!"

"You told me to just do it," he said.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she growled. A small smirk took over his face. But that small smirk was replaced with a look of worry when he tasted the arrow. He immediately spat it out.

"Poison," he said.

"I'm guessing you don't have the antidote," Octavia commented, looking at his face. "No. You can't. You cannot go back there."

"What?" Emi asked.

"He wants to go back to his village to get the antidote," Octavia told her.

"NO! You can't. They'll torture you. They won't just kill you, they will torture you. I don't care if I'm poisoned. I'd rather die than lose you too. Finn, Bellamy, Jasper, Raven, Clarke and all those guys have been left behind, and I'm not going to leave you too," Emi said.

"I promised I would do anything to keep you safe. That means, I would give my life. I will not let you die," he said. And before anything else could be said, he lifted her above his head.

"Ah," she said. "I'm not happy with you."

"Deal with it," he said.

"You've been spending too much time with Octavia, I regret letting this happen," Emi snapped, even though she clung tightly to Lincoln. She could hear Octavia laughing behind her. "You people are the worst."

"But you love us," Octavia sang. Emi rolled her eyes.

"And I always wonder why…"

**~one~**

"Where the hell is Lincoln? I knew this was a bad idea," Emi complained.

"Em, if you don't shut up soon, I will kill you myself," Octavia said.

"I'm sorry, I'm really nervous, and this poison is getting to me," Emi said, and immediately Octavia was by her side.

"What do you mean getting to you? Are you okay? Do feel sick?"

"No, just tired," she replied, and suddenly there was rustling behind them. Octavia spun around machete in her hand.

"I come in peace," said the stranger. "Lincoln sent me to heal the girl." Octavia stared at him, but then let him move forward. He observed Emi's wound and started to work on it. Once he was done, he turned and packed up his supplies. Emi stood up and tried walking.

"Yes, I can walk again," Emi sighed. "Wait, where is Lincoln?" Both she and Octavia looked around.

"He betrayed us for you, he is paying for his crimes," Nyko said, standing up.

"They caught him," Octavia choked out. Nyko's silence was answer enough. "We need to get him back."

"I came here to help. Lincoln is my friend, but he betrayed our village for the girl. He must pay for his betrayal," Nyko said.

"If you won't help us get him back, we'll make you get him back," Octavia said, grabbing him and holding the knife to his throat.

"Octavia…" Emi said.

"We're getting him back," Octavia said. Emi nodded and followed her. She stood to the back as Octavia demanded Lincoln. They walked back to the clearing.

"What are we going to do after this?" Emi asked.

"We're going to go to the village by the sea, that Lincoln told us about," Octavia said.

"What about the rest?" Emi asked. Octavia stayed silent at that. As darkness started to fall and they got ready for the exchange. As they handed Lincoln over, Octavia pushed Nyko forward. Lincoln came forward, and Octavia cut his ropes off. But before any reunion could occur, people suddenly rushed out of the bushes and attacked everyone. The last thing that Octavia and Emi saw was darkness.

**THAT IS IT. IT IS DONE. LAST CHAPTER. SEQUEL WILL BE UP SOON.**


End file.
